The Weight Of Sorrow (or Memories In The Rain)
by GeorgiaDawg99
Summary: Aang's death at 66 years old leaves Katara devastated and wishing they could could have had more time. She remembers a date with Aang as she mourns.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this story from a pic on Pinterest. I have never written an angst story before, so let me know what you think.**

The rain pounded down on Air Temple Island. It was as if the sky was mourning the avatar's death along with everyone else. Avatar Aang had accomplished much in his life time, but sadly, the time he spent frozen in the iceberg had caused problems for him in his later years, and at the relatively young age of 66 years, he passed away. After the funeral service, everyone left Aang's family to grieve. His children, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin, were broken down, but the one who was most devastated over Aang's death was Aang's wife, Katara. The newly widowed woman sat in her bedroom. She felt as if everything was slowly falling apart, ripping at the seams. A choked sob found it's way out of her throat. The king sized bed looked so empty without Aang. Katara opened the drawer of her bedside table and rummaged through the various items stored there until she found what she was looking for. It was a painting of her and Aang. They were still dating in that painting, in their late teens. Aang had been 16, and Katara had been 18. Katara closed her eyes and the memory came.

_ "Let's go on a date today."_

_Katara looked up from her book at the sound of Aang's voice. The tall, muscular boy with arrows marking his chi paths wore a lop-sided grin._

"_Okay," Katara said with a smile, "What do you have in mind?" _

"_A picnic sound good to you?"_

"_A picnic sounds wonderful."_

_Aang's grin only grew as Katara got up and slipped her hand into his. _

"_Great, let's go!" he said enthusiastically._

"_Wait, shouldn't we pack food first?" Katara asked._

"_Already taken care of," Aang replied, producing a picnic basket from behind his back with a flourish. _

"_Well, aren't you on top of things today."_

"_Anything for you sweetie," Aang said, kissing Katara on the cheek._

_And so, the two headed out to a secluded grassy hill they often came to when wanting to get away from everything. The stopped under a lone oak tree and Aang spread out a blanket. He then grabbed the basket and proceeded to unpack it. Katara's eyes widened at all the food he had brought. There were fruit tarts and oranges and leechi nuts and rice. There was soup. There was even stewed sea prunes, which Aang didn't like very much, but brought them because he knew Katara liked them._

"_Aang, what's all this for?" she asked._

"_You. Can't a guy pamper his beautiful girlfriend every once in a while?" Aang said with a smile. Katara wrapped her arms around him and rested her forehead against his._

"_Thank you Aang. This is amazing." She then closed the rest of the distance between their mouths, kissing him. Aang's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her even closer and therefore deepening the kiss. The two loved each other and that was all that mattered. When they finally ended their kiss, they sat down to eat. When Katara complimented his cooking, Aang just smiled amorously and said "Anything for you." _

_After they'd eaten their fill, Aang pulled something out else out from the picnic basket. It was a painting of Aang with his arm around Katara. _

"_Here," Aang said. Katara smile grew at the sight of the painting._

"_Where did you get this?"_

"_Remember a few weeks ago how I painted a picture of us?" Aang said. Katara nodded._

"_You told me it was really bad and wouldn't let me see it."_

"_Well, I was really just saving it so I could wait and give it to you on a day like this."_

"_Aang, I love it," Katara said smiling. The two then sat back and relaxed. Aang had his arm wrapped around Katara, and she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_I want our whole life to be like this," Katara said dreamily._

"_Me too," Aang said, a soft smile on his face._

_Katara snuggled even closer to him._

"_Let's grow old together, okay?" Katara murmured._

"_Yeah. I'd like that."_

Tears ran down Katara's face as the flashback ended. She missed him. She missed him so badly.

"Aang, why'd you have to go?" she cried.

And so, as the rain poured down on her home, Katara hugged the painting to her chest and sobbed.


End file.
